


Resolutions

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: New Year's resolutions can lead to an awakening.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/gifts).



> James and Robbie each make a resolution with the promise of no nagging.

It all began with a ridiculous announcement the day after Christmas that Dr.Laura Hobson was taking a three week vacation to Majorica.

 

Fair enough. Her job was a beast and she deserved a rest. The worm in the apple however, was her traveling companion was none other than Alan Peterson.

 

Robbie had actually snorted, "Seems our good doctor has made a New Year's resolution to do something spectacularly stupid !"

 

James had closed the door to their office before huffing out, "When have you suddenly become concerned with Laura's love life, Sir?"

 

The Inspector heard the unmistakeable sounds of jealousy in his lover's voice. "Oi, canny lad. I know it's the holidays and all, but green isn't really your best color."

 

Looking up he saw the tinge of pink flushing up James' neck, cheeks and ears. "And now red's been added to the palette."

 

James frowned, "I don't appreciate being mocked."

 

The older man closed the window blinds and put his hands on the lanky shoulders of his Sergeant, as he placed a gentle kiss on one flaming hot cheek.

 

"Shame on you Jamie. You know I haven't any such feelings for Laura. Now that I'm with you, sure I never did. Just think she could do better is all."

 

James turned even more scarlet with the use of the pet name Robbie rarely used for him outside their bed. Another hint by his Governor of just how unreasonable he was being. 

 

"Just as you could do better than me."

 

This time it was Robbie who went red in the face. "James Hathaway, what the hell is this about?"

 

"Well look at what you've got for yourself. So much wrong, you could write a book."

 

"I'm looking, and all I see is the man I love. As for what YOU'VE got," he patted his middle, "this look like a bargain to you?"

 

"Point taken. Neither of us is perfect, but I've so many bad habits."

 

"Then change one pet. We both will. Pick something and we'll make a New Year's resolution."

 

The blonde shook his head, "You don't believe in that. Besides, who's to say we'll pick the right thing to change?"

 

"Then I'll pick for you and you for me. As for believing, I believe in us, so bring on the resolutions. Deal?"

 

"All right, I want you to eat a more healthy diet."

 

"Saw that coming all the way from London. Agreed."

 

"What's it going to cost me?"

 

Robbie glowered at him and growled, with no heat behind it, "You know what I want."

 

James blinked, his eyes feeling suddenly dry behind his contacts. "That's not an equitable trade. What you're asking.."

 

"I know", Robbie said softly, "lots harder, but you can do it."

 

"If that's what you want, but there's to be no nagging of either of us by the other. Either we succeed or we don't"

 

Grabbing the back of the taller man's neck, Robbie pulled him down into a fervent kiss. "Sealed with a snog Sergeant."

 

***~***

 

The first week of 2017, James watched for any signs of weakness in his lover. Of course, dammit, there was none. The food in their flat was fresh and healthy, disgustingly so.

 

He was embarrassed to admit he resorted to unfair tactics such as tempting Robbie with extra pints and take away menus left in every room, even the loo.

 

He finally stopped when it became painfully obvious that Robbie was on to him. Worse, he discovered, his own shortcomings were not escaping the Inspectors notice.

 

It began in earnest the Friday night James came home, toed off his shoes, and approached Robbie for their first weekend kiss. Robbie hugged him tightly, but when offered the kiss, he turned his head allowing only his cheek to be caressed.

 

"Robbie, you feeling unwell? Coming down with something?"

 

"I'm fine love, no worries."

 

"Then why..I don't understand."

 

"I'm fine James. That's all I'm saying canny lad."

 

It had been a strange weekend. They had made love half a dozen ways, but not once had Robbie allowed James to kiss him on the mouth. By Monday, he felt a little like a rent boy.

 

That afternoon, Robbie had asked him to run an errand. "James, you'll need to pick up your own dry cleaning. I've these reports to finish. Sorry but needs must. Oh, by the way, your suits are round the corner at Gino's dry cleaning. Smythes' is closed for holiday."

 

He didn't mind the errand, but Gino's? Robbie hated that place and the owner. The man didn't like police and made no secret of the fact.

 

The next morning, when they came into work James was startled to be given a wide berth by some of his colleagues. Finally called to Innocent's office, he relaxed. She did not.

 

"James", she said wrinkling her nose, "please leave the door open. Good heavens Sergeant, did you spend the night in a pub? Frankly your clothes reek."

 

He stammered, "Apologies ma'am. Different cleaners. Was there something you wanted?"

 

"Yes I have an interview for you. Witness statement on the Mullins murder."

 

"Right ma'am, I'll just get Inspector Lewis and.."

 

"No, this is just you James, Lewis is elsewhere. Only a formality. Elderly gentleman who needs to review and sign his statement. His initial interview was cut short by his ill health. Shouldn't take but ten minutes or so. On with you then."

 

Robbie didn't like being excluded from interviews, but orders were orders. Entering the interview room, James was confronted by a man in his seventies perhaps, rail thin, yellowed skin and tethered to an oxygen tank.

 

Innocent had been correct. Ten minutes and they were done, but they had been torturous minutes. The man had coughed almost nonstop, gasping for air. One time turning an alarming shade of purple. Even worse, the table and floor were littered with tissues filled with thick gobs of green bloody mucus. 

 

As he was taken away in his wheelchair, he looked at James with weary bloodshot eyes. "Hope I was a help young man. Not much left for me to do good before I leave this world. Bloody emphysema. Anyone told me when I was your age I'd end like this at 55, never would have believed em."

 

Clearly shaken, James made his way back to his office. That man was only 55, only a few years older than Robbie. Jesus Christ."

 

He declined lunch and spent the rest of the day at his desk. At five, Robbie came back to get him. "Lo pet. Core don't know why herself sent me to asses end for that robbery. Wasn't needed really. Anything of interest here?"

 

James just shook his head, "Can we just go I've the motherfucker of all migraines."

 

"You must do for language like that. Come on clever clogs, home for us and me taking care of you."

 

James had suffered all night but Robbie saw him through it, even suggesting a day off was in order.

 

"No, it's a Friday. My day can't be any worse than today."

 

***~***

 

Famous last words James thought the next afternoon as he made his way to the morgue. The universe seemed to be conspiring to keep his partner elsewhere this week. Now Robbie was in interview with a murder suspect and he was preparing to view an autopsied victim.

 

Entering the morgue, Dr. MacDonald greeted him with a smile."Ah good Sergeant, well timed. Just finished here. Shame really this. Though, I suppose you could say the murder did this poor sod a favor."

 

"A favor? How so?"

 

The doctor gracefully pirouetted towards a surgical tray covered with a green towel. Whipping the material aside he revealed two lungs, shrunken, shriveled, nearly black in color.

 

"More merciful than the pain this man would have endured before the cancer took him. Small solace I'm thinking. Sergeant, are you quite all right? You're rather pale. So sorry to have been so cavalier about this. I thought you were accustomed to.."

 

"No, I am doctor. It's just been a trying week of the New Year."

 

"Quite understand my boy. Resolved to be kind to my mother-in-law, not going well. But my ulcer is thriving. Here's my report, anything further?"

 

"Thanks, that's all. Good weekend doctor."

 

Back at their office, Robbie was waiting. "Ready to go pet, I'm done for the week."

 

"I just need to pop down the corner for a tic, Robbie. Wait yeah?"

 

"Course love, always." The Inspector watched his lad walk away with his fingers crossed.

 

At home, Robbie grabbed the first shower and began dinner while James cleaned up. When they sat down the younger man whistled.

 

"Went all out didn't you Sir?"

 

"Too right I did. Organic salad, low cal dressing, Atlantic salmon baked with steamed vegetables and for dessert yogurt with fresh fruit. Got to keep healthy to pace you young man."

 

James reached for the salad and Robbie Took his arm. "What've we here canny lad?"

 

The blonde rotated his wrist baring his forearm. "You know what it is Robbie." 

 

"Suppose you tell me anyways."

 

James blushed, "Nicotine patch. Picked them up on the way to you. I thought it was time. Never had you fooled for a moment did I Sir?"

 

"You mean the breath mints, mouth wash, brushing your teeth every half hour? Ace detective me, remember?"

 

"So all of it was a set up. The cleaners, witness, autopsy ?"

 

"Won't lie to you pet, the cleaners was deliberate. Anything comes out of that place smells like a rotten cigarette. But the other two, just coincidence that I put in your path."

 

"I have to admit, it hit home, hard. Want to know what really hurt the most, your not kissing me on the mouth."

 

"Can't begin to tell you James what it's like to lick the inside of a filthy ash tray."

 

James lowered his eyes, "but you never said a word."

 

"Promised I wouldn't didn't I, but I love you James. I had to do something to keep from losing you to a damned cigarette addiction. Angry?"

 

"Because you love me? You're taking my suits back to the cleaners though and paying."

 

"Worth every pound darling boy."

 

Healthy meal consumed, dishes done, wine poured, Robbie led James to the bedroom.

 

"Best go brush your teeth Jamie", Robbie said kissing him deeply,"cause I intend to plunder you at both ends tonight. As I think of it, that sounds like a bonnie resolution for next year. What do ye say pet?"

 

"I say we're about to prove hot sex is a definite prescription for a stop smoking cure."

 

Robbie grinned as James headed to the loo, "Right you are love, take one hard shag every two hours and call me in the morning. Just what the Doctor ordered."

 

Pushing Robbie down on the bed, James purred, "Best make sure I take my medicine Doctor Lewis, Sir."

 

"Have no care Sergeant, I'm going to see you get everything that's coming to you. And the only thing smoking tonight is going to be your posh arse. New Year's resolutions well met. Now where was I?"

Happy New Year !

**Author's Note:**

> May our resolutions lead to resilience and new happiness.
> 
> Happy New Year to loves_books who is as inventive as she is brilliant.


End file.
